Storage components which may be hung from slotted edges of interior panels or intermediately from load bars are shown for example, in Raith et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,698.
Such prior art storage components are limited in their application, relatively heavy, complex of construction and fairly costly. They generally require fixed hook and abutment brackets which require tools to assemble and disassemble. Moreover, the component parts are not readily assembled, disassembled or interchangeable with storage units having other functions or hanging or support locations.
Many such prior art storage components having walls or shelves formed of pressed wood or fiber laminated with a suitable covering. The supporting hardware is usually firmly affixed to the back of such components and limits such components in their position and application.
It is difficult to fabricate hanging components of the proper appearance of easily fabricated metal parts because of tolerance problems in manufacture and assembly. This is particularly true of space plate formed walls or panels having edge contact.